


Sleepy Hollow Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: Set in season four. Spoilers for end of season three.For 100 Words, Prompt #25: Quote IV:"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien





	

The apartment was cold and dark, the steady creep of mildew adding its own special scent to an already heady cocktail of dust and damp, and rotting rubbish borne upon a pervasive draught. Crane sat alone, staring at his one, sole ornament – a photograph of Abigail Mills. Even here, in such different surroundings, her absence cut as deep as any physical wound. Nonetheless, he smiled as he looked at her picture. She was gone these several weeks, but somehow he still seemed to feel her beside him. Now more than ever, she was the light that guided his rootless heart.


End file.
